tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: The Dead
"The Dead" is the seventh episode of season three of the horror-themed television series American Horror Story and the thirty-second episode of the series overall. It is chapter seven in the "Coven" storyline. The episode was directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Brad Falchuk. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, November 20th, 2013 at 10:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * "AHS: The Dead" redirects to this page. * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode is production code number: 3ATS07. * This episode is included on disc three of the American Horror Story: Coven DVD collection and disc two of the American Horror Story: Coven Blu-ray collection. Both versions were produced by 20th Century Fox and released on October 7th, 2014. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on December 10th, 2013. * This episode aired in Australia on the Eleven Network on November 25th, 2013. * This is the fifth episode of American Horror Story directed by Bradley Buecker. It is his first episode on the "Coven" storyline of season three. * This is the seventh episode of American Horror Story written by Brad Falchuk. It is his second episode on the "Coven" storyline of season three. He previously wrote the season premiere episode, "Bitchcraft". * Actresses Frances Conroy and Lily Rabe are both credited in this episode, but their characters do not make an appearance. * Actors Angela Bassett, Gabourey Sidibe and Danny Huston receive a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Producer Joe Incaprera is credited as Joseph Incaprera in this episode. * Co-producer James E. Williams is credited as James Williams in this episode. * Actress Tenaj L. Jackson is credited as Tenaj Jackson in this episode. * Actor Scott Michael Jefferson is credited as Scott Jefferson in this episode. * Actress Lola Phillips, who plays a little witch, is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * This is the second appearance of the Axeman. He appeared last in "The Axeman Cometh". Quotes * The Axeman: The joke was they always watched the bass player. But they should have watched my fingers... on the keys... my body in perfect synchronization… an extension of my instrument... no effort at all, just one with hit. The way my lips and my tongue wrapped around my instrument was... impeccable. My embouchure... that's how I calibrate, hit those clear, high, notes. .... * Delphine LaLaurie: It's this century. It still does perplex me so. * Queenie: You think I'm any less perplexed? I dragged my ass all the way here from Detroit to be with my, quote, "sister witches." And instead I'm sitting in a fast-food parking lot at 3 in the morning with an immortal racist. How'd that happen? .... * The Axeman: Is the bourbon smooth enough? Women don't usually like a harsh whiskey. * Fiona Goode: Well, never assume anything about me. My taste in whiskey... or men. .... * Madison Montgomery: I am a Millennial. Generation Y. born between the birth of AIDS and 9/11, give or take. They call us "the Global Generation." We are known for our entitlement and narcissism. Some say it's because we're the first generation where every kid gets a trophy just for showing up. Others think it's because social media allows us to post every time we fart or have a sandwich for all the world to see. .... * Fiona Goode: I get it. You're not just any old broke-down sax man, you're a college-educated one. * The Axeman: I've led a... solitary life. .... * Madison Montgomery: I know I did anything I could to not feel. Sex, drugs, booze. Just take away the pain. Take away my mother and my asshole father. and the press, and all the boys I loved who wouldn't love me back. Hell, I was gang raped, and two days later I was back in class like nothing happened. I mean, that must have hurt like hell, right? See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:Justin Category:Mediamass Category:Legendary for Category:Batman Category:Mako: Island of Secrets - Wikipedia